ninjaocfandomcom-20200213-history
Karaot Muzaki
Full Name: Karaot Muzaki Birthdate: 19 August Gender: Male Age: Part 1: 15 Part 2: 19 Height: Part 1:170 cm Part 2: 185 cm Weight: Part 1:58 KG Part 2: 63.3 KG Blood type:B Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Rank: Part 1: Genin Part 2: Chunin Ninja Registration: 013651 Academy Grad Age: 13 Chunin Prom Age: 17 Family: Mirato Muzaki( Father) Shizuna Muzaki( Mother) Nature Type: Water Release Jutsu: Water Style: Waterball Jutsu Ninja Art: 1000 Water Needles Of Death Water Possesion Jutsu Ninja Art: Water Devastation Kuznami Summoning Jutsu( A three headed Water serpent called Arango with red eyes) Water Clone Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu( Learns this Jutsu when reaches the rank of Jounin) Multi Water Clone Jutsu Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu(Learns this Jutsu when reaches the rank of Jounin) Water Style: Water Dance Jutsu Water Tsunami Water Style: Liquid Bullets( Arango) Water Style: Solar Array Beam Jutsu( Arango) Water Style: Precision Piercing Jutsu( Arango) Water Style: Water Shockwave( Arango) Water Style: Water Serpent Jutsu Water Style: Water Defensive Barrier Substitution Transformation Jutsu Water Style: Water Tornado Jutsu Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu(Learns this Jutsu when reaches the rank of Jounin) The Great Ball Kuznami Summoning Jutsu: Water Grand Finale( Defense is increased by 100% and attack increases by 80% when attacked it's stopped by Karaot's Water defense making it unbreakable and faster making it more effective than Gaara's sand defense also to note this Jutsu is only used in desperate situations) Ninja Art: Kuznami Spirit Bomb( Karaot can't perform this Jutsu only 300 of his clones can perform this Jutsu when In mid air they all lift up their right arms as they start to build up their Chakra as they form a massive dark purple ball above their heads to a huge size and when they hit their opponent with this Jutsu it causes a big explosion cracking the ground in the process. Learns this Jutsu when reaches the rank of Jounin) Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu Water Prison Jutsu Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu Ninja Art: Water Replacement Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Water Wave Palm Weapons: Wire Strings Kunai Knives Shuriken's Paper Bombs Fuma Shuriken Hidden Kunai Mechanism Karaot Muzaki is a chunin- level shinobi of Konohagakure's Muzaki clan and is highly rated by Lady Tsunade as one of the most Intelligent and talented shinobi's in the Hidden Leaf Village. Karaot is highly respected by other Chunin and Jounin's who think he will make a great Hokage one day but the thought of Hokage doesn't interest Karaot since he see's himself more of a squand leader and stay out there in the battlefield. 'Background ' Karaot Muzaki has a long standing friendship with Tenten and met before joining the Ninja Academy after the death of his parents and his entire clan Karaot moved inside Konoha where he stayed with Tenten since he had no home and after this kindness from the third Hokage and Tenten approving Karaot Muzaki had nothing but respect for Tenten and this lead to a close bond over the years. Once the two entered the Academy Karaot Muzaki was one of the most intelligent students always wanted to learn new stuff in order to become a shinobi and by his knowledge he was considered the brightest student and was highly praised by teacher Iruka Umino by his will to learn more. Also he was one of the students who would stay behind when class was finished and study 1 to 2 hours befoe he left. Karaot would train for hours in order to become stronger and his dream was to become strong enough to become a squad leader under orders from the Hokage he achieved this by training everyday for long hours with his close friend Tenten whenever she had time. 'Personality ' Karaot has a kind heart since he never see's bad things in other people and would never judge you if you are different he would accept the way you are and value as a person no matter what the other kids say about them. Karaot is also a smart Shinobi he always thinks things through never rush into things or opponents he uses an unusal stance to stop and think of a plan when stuck in a desperate or death situation and this is why Lady Tsunade rates him highly due to his knowledge and intelligence and also Karaot is a very determined figure when sent on a mission he will focus only about the goal of the mission and let nothing distract him while on duty also he will never let any of his comrades die during a mission if that means breaking the rules just to save his comrades he would do so without hesitation.